combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
AK-74M
Reloaded= |image = |rarity = |restrictions = None |popularity = Unknown |stats = |firing = |mods = |killfeed = |irl = AK-74#AK-74M }} |-| Classic= |image = |grade = |stats = |restrictions = None |stats_ace = |dmg = 43 |mob = 10 |rof = 272 |acc = 60 |ctrl = 36 |rng = 3810 |ammo = 30/90}} |gc_ace = 1 Day - 90 GC 30 Days - 650 GC Permanent - 2.490 GC |gp_ace = 1 Day - 2.250 GP 7 Days - 11.340 GP 30 Days - 45.900 GP |firing = |mods = |killfeed = |irl = AK-74#AK-74M }} The AK-74M is a Russian Assault Rifle which is a refined variant of the AK-74U. Overview The AK-74M is recolored black and similar in design to the AK-47 but with a sleeker look, a different magazine, stock, and front sight, giving the gun its unique look. The weapon's damage will lead to many 3 hit kills,and it will rarely require 4 hits,as the weapon has a low amount of damage dropoff. This is lower then average for assault rifles,making this a more powerful weapon then most other AR's. It has the same maximum range as the other assault rifles,and if fired at this range,the shots will fail to hit at all or the ones that do hit will suffer major damage drop. The rate of fire is slightly below average,leaving the weapon to be a somewhat viable option if surprised in close quarters. It has enough damage to quickly kill an opponent,but spraying is not recommended,as the crosshairs have a larger maximum spread then average. The crosshair is very tight,making the weapon very accurate when standing still. They grow very slowly for the first 4 shots,then they start to expand quicker then average. This makes the gun effective at firing short bursts,as this will keep both the spread and recoil low. It recovers from spread slower then most other assault rifles,making long sustained bursts less accurate. The recoil will cause the gun to either kick left or right diagonally,switching between the 2 every 3 shots after the initial. This recoil allows the weapon to be proficient at smaller bursts of fire,and tap firing works very well with this weapon. Compared to the AK-74U, the AK-74M improves in damage, recoil and accuracy. The AK-74M is a good 3-4 shot kill on players, and has a manageable spread. The AK-74M has very light and controllable recoil overall, but the first 4 shots in particular have little spread and recoil that make 3-4 shot bursts effective both in scope and in hip-fire. The moderate fire rate makes Tap Firing manageable although less than that of other slower firing assault rifles. The accuracy is among the high end of all assault rifles and equivalent to both the L96A1 and G36E, making long range headshots viable. Variants Events This weapon was offered for permanent at a discounted price during: *the Memorial Day Celebration Sale for 17,350 NX. *the Return of the Perms Sale 2 for 19,920 NX. *the Black Friday Sale (2012) for 18,675 NX. Trivia *The spread of the AK-74M increases when crouching, unlike most other guns which usually have decreased spread while crouching. Accuracy remains the same no matter what position the character is in. This does not happen in Combat Arms Russia. Media ak-74m draw.gif|The drawing animation of the AK-74M. ak-74m fire.gif|The firing animation of the AK-74M. ak-74m reload.gif|the reloading animation of the AK-74M. ak-74m sprint.gif|The sprinting animation of the AK-74M. Category:LE Weapons Category:CASH Category:Primary Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:CASH Category:CASH Category:2009 Category:GC Category:Reloaded-Common